Chocolate Fur Jacket
by Shan-Kun
Summary: Heheheh. Skaya goes to check on Izaya. Bad idea. Rated to be safe.


_hey guys! This isn't an update for vdiasc but it is smut! _

_Shizuo: oh dear_

_Delic: -_-_

_Psyche: o.o oh my._

_Kurama: well done, love.o.o_

_Heheheh. Anyway, I own nothing but my OCs!_

_R&R_

* * *

I finally manage to get her off my back. But now her brother and his crazy stalker girlfriend are out for vengeance.

Normally, I would just ignore them. Then Tiarie tells me this.

"I would stay by Izaya...they sent people to his apartment a few nights ago..."

So that's where I'm currently heading.

I pull up into his apartment and go up the now familiar stairs to his room.

He opens a second later, and I swear my heart freezes, then shatters.

His shirt is torn, and there's slashes where it's torn at. There's one stab wound in his hip. His arms are covered in cuts. And if I do say so myself, he hasn't moved out of bed until now.

"Izzy..."

"Hi, Skaya."

I can't hold back anymore. I hug him as gently as possible. He hugs me back.

"Izzy...I..."

"Shhhh Ska-Chan." He kisses my forehead. "They're not getting away with this"

"Agreed...but you're not allowed to do anything in this condition"

"Awwww Ska-Chan, so mean~"

"Shut up Izzy. I mean it."

I make sure he gets back in the bed so he can rest. I notice his jacket on the chair where his desk is, and it's not torn.

Making a decision to make something for him, I grab his jacket and put it on, then head to the kitchen.

-30 minutes later-

This. Isn't. The. Way. It. Was. Supposed. To. Go.

From shoulders to my waist, there's chocolate.

"Ska-Chan, what happened?" He would walk in at this time.

"What do you think happened?"

He chuckles.

"It looks like you've became quite an edible treat~"

W-What?!

"I thought you didn't like sweets!"

"You're an exception in everyway~ I could use a nice treat right now~"

I blush furiously as he walks over and face.

He chuckles once more and leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Besides, a chocolate covered you in my jacket is quite a lovely surprise~ and it's a nice change from the usual bed~"

I turn even more red as he places his lips against my neck.

I shiver

"Izzy...I'm a mess...please.."

"Oh don't worry~ I'll clean you up completely~"

He licks my neck, licking off any chocolate there, and his hands slides up my shirt, fingers collecting chocolate as he makes hi way up. He removes his left hand, and licks the chocolate from his index and thumb, putting on a suggestive show.

"Delicious~"

I flush even more.

He removes his jacket and sets it on the counter opposite to him, then lifts my shirt up and...oh gosh...

I shiver and moan, and he smirks

"Ah~ you are quite ticklish here, aren't you~"

"Shut up."

"Make me~"

I grab his hair and kinda yank him up, then smash my lips against his.

He kisses back and backs me into a counter, then lifts me and on the counter.

I flush even more.

"I-I-Izzy!?"

"I'm ready for my dessert, Ska-Chan~"

He pulls off my shirt and pants, then lays me down, resting my legs on his shoulders, which are now bare.

When did he remove his clothes?

He then removes the rest of my clothing, and rests hands on my hips.

And soon, we begin to climb to bliss together again.

Him thrusting inside of me, deeply, and getting

I'm practically clawing his arms, leaving red wasps on his arms. His hands will leave slight bruises because he's gripping my waist so hard. He's already left tons of hickeys on my neck. Not that I can talk...

He kisses me again, still thrusting, and murmurs seductively in my ear.

"Come for me, Ska-Chan~ call out for me~ let them know you're mine~"

He cups me with one hand and massages me gently, still thrusting.

I scream his name, writhing, quivering. He stills, trembling, then we both pant.

He picks me up, still naked, and carries me to the bed. He aha down with me and covers us both up. I snuggle closer to him and sigh blissfully.

"It seems there's one particular sweet i actually like~ and it starts with you~"

* * *

_well? What do you think guys? Good, no?_

_Izaya: you kinda went over board._

_Shizuo: the hell?_

_Kurama: omo at least it isn't me..._

_You keep thinking that fox~_

_R&R_


End file.
